The Project's Family
by Negimasamurai
Summary: Tai might find that there are people who still feel for her...especially one Aurora Borealis. A small girl with a Cybertronian sized heart of gold.


**My OC, Aurora Borealis "666" Prime, meets Tatyana Witwicky Prime in this clash of worlds. Aurora, who has only known a life of maltreatment by human scientists, is pretty much the quiet sensible girl. Being born as a result of tinkering with genetics from three donors. Which three? Only time will tell.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aurora Borealis.**

* * *

Tatyana Witwicky looked at the grave in front of her. Tears pooled in her eyes. "Oh Blurr...why?" It felt horrible, the fact that her brother was dead.

Having to cry made Tai feel weak. She wished she had someone she could relate to. Someone who would be......

Suddenly, a soft voice was heard. Going towards the south part of the island, to the origin of the voice singing . What Tai saw, changed her perception of the entire Cybertronian race. A small emaciated girl was perched snugly on Barricade's neck. The former 'Con purred as the little lady stroked his sensitive neck wires. "Oh yes, just a little....aahh..." Tai decided to introduce herself. "Hey! Hello up there! Who are you? Would you like to.... "What happened was totally dumbfounding. With enviable speed and skill, the ten year old swooped, leapt and danced from Barricade's shoulder pad, down his arm and came to land feet first on the ground.

"Hi." Her voice was a soft wheezy whisper to Tai's audio. Her eyes were a beautiful, doe-like blue. "Are you Tatyana Witwicky?" "Yep. And you?" "Aurora Borealis ." Tatyana sized her up.

About ten years old, with long pure, pure snow white hair and literally covered in scars, Aurora was clad in only a loincloth and a leathery flap over her chest, rising with each laboured breath. Scars, some old, some fresh, encompassed her entire body.

By now, Barricade had gone to fetch the Autobots.

"So, who did this........" " Ever heard of Project 666? Humans did this to me." _Poor girl, _thought Tai. _ She's so traumatised, and who will blame her? _"Where's your mom?" "Haven't got one. Was created, born and bred in a test tube." "And? Why did they create you?" Here Aurora looked directly in her optic and eye, speaking in a flat, mirthless tone:" Those idots wanted the ULTIMATE weapon of mass destruction. Five lashings after every meal, combat training at midnight and generally being used as abused." Tai felt so sorry for her. Here she, Tatyana Topaz Witwicky, was crying for her dead brother and this girl never even_ had _the luxury of a loving family. "Well, how did you escape?"

Here, a soft glimmer came to her eyes. "I managed to crawl into a police car, whom I now know as Barricade, then he transported me to the Earth Base." "Earth Base?" Suddenly, Tai noticed Optimus, Bumblebee and all the members of N.E.S.T where listening to their conversation .

Smiling, Optimus extended a servo. His regal baritone caused Aurora to shiver with happiness."Hello Aurora Borealis." "Greetings Optimus." "It would seem that she knows us well." "Hey Ratchet. Hello Sunny, Sides." "How do you know us youngling?" "My father told me." The puzzled look on Optimus's face was replaced with a large smile stretching from audio to audio receptor. "So the Decepticons scratched you like this?" Seymour gestured her tattered skin-covered skeleton. Vigorously shaking her head, Aurora told them," No, in fact...... my dad......well, my brother's coming and he........"

***

Just then, heavy ominous footfalls were heard. The sentry screamed, "INCOMING......" before fainting from peeing a waterfall. Optimus Prime whipped his red and blue round, catching sight of the last mech they didn't need at the moment. Tai's eyes widened, before she yelled," THAT'S YOUR BROTHER??!! HE'S A MONSTER!!!" Red visor glimmering, the robotic version of The Grim Reaper slowly bent down to Aurora's eye level. Monotone baritone rumbling his answer...." Sister's location, found." "Hiya big bro!" Aurora cheerfully climbed onto his open palm. Dropping her voice, " Did you remember the goods?" Soundwave did something caught all offgaurd. He smiled, and spoke(with a rather strong heavy Russian Accent), "Yes, Comrade Aurora. I have them here. The resurrection went according to plan." "What resurrection?" Tatyana's eyes narrowed fiercely, glaring death at the little girl. Optimus and Ratchet noticed something: Aurora's under lip quivered dangerously close to crying under Tai's gaze. And it didn't go unnoticed either. "You sick, twisted lying..." "WHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With extreme volume, Soundwave's little sister, burst into a teary crying session. Literally everyone covered their ears in a futile attempt to block out .Sam then saw what the giant mech was hiding in his servo. His throat dry, Samuel nudged his cousin to see the peace offering. Tatyana Topaz Witwicky was speechless. The two people in Soundwave's servo were too, seeing their little girl alive. Tai managed to croak " Mom? Dad?"

**HOOBOY! Guess who the two people are.......**

**Reviews are love. This is a Merry Christmas to all!!**


End file.
